


Warm

by exodus99



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Don't Worry Amicus Cries Too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, M/M, One Shot, Reader Definitely Has Some Issues, Trauma, comfort cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exodus99/pseuds/exodus99
Summary: Wolf husbando comforts you on a bad night and makes u feel fuzzy inside. I wrote this to satisfy the depressed gay boi I became after finishing Adastra don't look at me just take it
Relationships: Amicus/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Warm

He brought you closer to him, paws starting at your lower back and massaging their way upwards as his body engulfs you in its familiar contours. You slip one arm under the side he’s laying on and hug him back tightly with the other. You both lay sideways in his bed, trying your best to bury yourself deep enough into his chest to forget everything.  
  
He slides a leg over yours and pulls you in; almost as if he could eventually be close enough to see and feel everything from your perspective-- the hurt and the pain and the agony and… nothing. All at once. 

You’re alone.  
  
Another sob escapes as Amicus resumes stroking your hair, humming a song of comfort with his head rested on top of yours. You could feel the beating of his heart and the vibrations in his throat surrounding you in warmth that you craved more than anything else, but could not accept.

He knew this too. 

But… that’s okay. 

“I’m proud of you.” Amicus whispers, gripping you tighter for a moment before tilting your chin up and slowly planting a tender kiss on your forehead. He looks down into your eyes and starts stroking your cheek, cupping your face in his right paw. “I’m so, so proud of you.”

With his forehead now against yours, you both close your eyes. He continues to caress your face while your heart rate slows. Your eyes flutter open, vision remaining blurry but no more tears falling. Meeting your gaze, you see your wolf already fixated on you. Searching, with avid concern, for the problem plaguing his human.

Through his eyes, it is almost as if you can look directly into his mind and see that he is waiting to ask you something.

“I’m okay.” you rasp, not sounding convincing in the slightest. You break eye contact, but can clearly envision the way Amicus’ ears flatten and his lips tug downward into a lopsided frown. It’s the face he always makes when he’s worried but holding himself back. He’s been making that face quite a bit recently, and it hurts to worry him this much.

His answer comes after a contemplative pause. “You aren’t. I have spent enough time with you, care enough--and _love_ you enough--to know that. You have endured enough pain to last a lifetime, and I don’t plan on letting anything else happen. You are safe now. You just have to believe it.”

You look up, and see that you were wrong. He has his confident face on; because he knows where you are. He’s there with you. Where his eyes typically display his conviction and willpower, they instead radiate a soft kind of love that convinces you that you really are not alone anymore.

Warmth surrounds you as you duck your head under his jaw and bury your face into where his neck meets his collarbone, managing to snuggle in closer to him and quickly tighten your hug. He reciprocates immediately, one arm pulling you in close and his other paw reaching up to the back of your head to resume gently stroking your hair. Face into his fur, you can still see your left hand and the way that the band on your ring finger glistens despite the dimly lit room. A smile makes its way to your face, accompanied with the brimming of tears of relief.

“I believe you.”

His paw pauses stroking your hair, and after a moment both of Amicus’ arms wrap around you, trapping you in a hug with the slightest amount of urgency. He brushes his head against your temple in a nuzzling gesture and tears are left where his face made contact with yours. 

“I love you.” he says softly, pulling back to gaze into your eyes once more with the same confident face but with teary eyes. 

The back of your left hand gently wipes the tears away before brushing his cheek with your thumb. He had said that he loved you countless times before, but until now you had been unable to grasp the gravity. The absolute promise of his declarations, his worries and concerns for your wellbeing, his unwavering determination to do anything if it meant he’d be able to be with you. You were crying now too, but no tear shed by either you or your wolf was one of hurt, or pain, or even agony. 

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this my lgbts please have a good day and I promise I'll keep writing if you liked this otherwise nevermind


End file.
